How the mbc started
by SamRox20
Summary: this story comes from Sam's point of veiw,she just moved to singletown and then years later the mbc could end up still going... or will it? afterwards! pairings TOO!
1. new town

Chapter 1

New town for me

It was a brezzy wind which made me shiver .I knew my new step dad wouldn't

Really injoy If I hadnt made any friends around the singletown, so I promised myself I would try. As we pulled up

Into the new driveway I saw some kid with brown hair and green eyes nextdoor rideing his skateboard on a small ramp. "Who's

That"? I asked my dad. "that's Daniel jackson but he prefures danny"he answered. As we got out of the

Car I took my bag with me that I kept all along after the earthquake that my real parents had died in.

My dad got the key and opened it."why don't you put all your stuff inside and I'll introuduce danny

To you"? my dad suggusted.I sighed "fine" I said In a kind of annoyed tone."Samantha"he started with a angry voice.

"alright,alright,alright"I said losing the debate. As I put down my stuff we both headed outside.

"Hey mr.c whats up"? asked danny as he stoped skating on the ramp."Oh not much son,just thought you

Would like to meet my addopted new daghter that's your age,danny samantha,samantha danny."he said introuducing us.

"hi you could call me sam"I said."danny"he comfirmed."I was wondering If you could show Sam around tomarrow at school"?

My dad asked."uh sure"Danny replyed. "Well see ya tommarow!"he called as me and my dad walked away into

The house. That night I couldn't go to bed thinking that tomorrow would be worse.

**So what do you think of the first chapter? I promise the next one will be better-chapter by chapter gets better actually! Review!**


	2. School

When I woke up I saw that outside the window, It was just seeming if it was dawn. In that case I knew that it was morning. It seemed very early so I swiftly lay my head down on the pillow.

Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg! Ahhh! I shouted . It was my alarm clock." Ugh" I grunted then pushed the off button . But then it wouldn't stop. I looked confused at the stupid little clock.

I grunted once again then pushed the off button several times but still the clock rang. I picked up the annoying little thing and shook it. No use I put It back on the dresser and started thinking but I couldn't since that stupid little clock would not shut up!

Then soon anof It drived me MAD. I wrestled the clock down to the floor and started banging it against the floor but of course it wouldn't be quiet! My dad came inside my room alerted by my surprise of being woken up. He looked at me puzzled then of course-it stop. "what are you doing" he asked. " uh nothing, nothing at all" I brushed myself off then got up. I raced to the bathroom to go and brush my teeth. Then I got dressed in my yellow shirt and white caprise then went down stairs and grabbed an apple.

I opened the door and looked around spotting Danny. He was waiting on his front porch. "Danny!" I yelled

his head turned toward me. He smiled "hey". He said. "hey". " so what is your first class?" asked Danny .

I unfolded the paper that shows all my classes. There was crescents on it from being folded up to many times.

"science" I replied. "darn to bad, wait a sec. hey Chris!" Danny yelled to this boy on the other side of the street. "who's Chris ? " I asked Danny . "My bud , he is pretty smart too". I turned over to look at him again he had hair that seem as if it was indigo and freckles on his cheeks. "hm" I said in curiosity . Soon anof Chris came along to our side. "hey" Chris said. "hey" said Danny "so Chris I've got a friend here that has Science for first period you have it too so you can show her around?" asked Danny. " Yah sure I've got science first " Chris said. I smiled at him. "oh I'm Chris" he stuck out his hand. "Sam" I shook it.

**Later in science . . .**

We both entered the science room. I sat down at the second table and just noticing Chris had sat beside me-just because he is showing me around and apparently one of my new buds-I mean isn't he? I sat down

Then the teacher walked in. "look class It seems like we've got ourselves a new student, hello I'm Mr. Fuster and you are?" asked the squid -word- like voiced teacher. "Samantha or Sam which ever you prefer" I answered fast. "well okay Sam" Mr. Fuster said with a dull chuckled, "ha… he he" I tried laughing trying to get along-not to great. I looked out the window listening to Mr. Fuster. "Well class,"

Mr. Fuster started "I want everybody to get a partner for this experiment." everybody started racing to the other side of the classroom trying to get there friend before anyone else did. I felt a light tap on my shoulder I turned around it was Chris.

"uh Hi." I said "uh hey so you wana be my partner?" he asked I blinked in surprise. "uh yeah-sure"

"so class I want you all to see the dense of the olive oil in the vinegar" Mr. Fuster said. "begin". Chris poured in 2 centimeters of vinegar in a cup and I poured in ½ a centimeter of olive oil. Then for some weird reason it started bubbling. "uh sam why is it bubbling?"chris asked. "don't know"I said. Mr. Fuster came over to our table. "may I ask why your vineger and olive oil is bubbling?" said.

I shrugged. I went over to take a look at the olive oil. "hmmm seems…thick" I said. "Wait a sec. its mixed with baking soda and some other cemical!"I said "what!"yelled Chris. Bad thing: Chris wasn't wearing any gloves and was holding it. "uh why are my hands tingling? Asked chris as the cemical got all over his hands. "quick get into the shower!" yelled Mr. Fuster as he pushed Chris into the shower and pulled the leaver,"what the- ahhh!" shouted Chris. Chuckles behind me were now laughs I put my hand on my mouth. When he got out a minite later he was drenched. "Christopher would you like to the princibals office to get new close?"asked Mr. Fuster . "yes please"Chris said. "whoops" I mumbled to myself.

**How was this? well I wont know if you dont review! I also want to make an apoligy to Dannyrules96 of about the whole last name thing for Danny I was just not in a good mood cause my grandpa just past away... Review!**


	3. competitive and curious

I waited for Chris outside of the principals office after science. Soon enough people were getting out of there class to go to second period, just then I spotted Danny downstairs getting out of his.

"Danny!' I said not to loud trying not to make any noise, he came up the steps. "hey Sam how's it going?" asked Danny as he started walking down stairs. I spun him around. "what you got your first dention already?" he asked. "no, somebody put baking soda and some other weird chemical in the olive oil and It got on Chris's hands and then Mr. fuster pushed him the shower and he got embarest " I explained.

And then at that very second I saw Chris furiously walk out of the office.

"buddy you alright?" asked Danny as we tagged along. He remained silent wile walking down the stairs.

"look Chris I'm truly sorry about what"- he interrupted with a sigh "It was nobody's fault" Chris said facing us. " look dude everybody gets embesest, remember the time I- no wait I blamed that on someone else or the time I-wait-oomph!" I nudged Danny . "thank you therapist Danny!" I whispered to Danny.

"look, Chris nobody cares about one stupid little accident" I said trying to build him up again.

"Danny and Chris both looked at me." okay maybe not". The rest of the school day was uh intresting meeting new geek-a-zoids and popular kids like Wendy…

In gym we were playing volley ball and much to say in the beginning I didn't get it. I was the server so I through the ball up in the air and punched it to the other side then some girl on the other team slammed it down hard on are side that happened to hit Danny's face. "oomph! I'm okay!" Danny yelled getting up.

"Wendy" I herd him say with a romantic sigh. "who's Wendy?" I asked. "Only the most gorgeous girl on the planet-oh I mean not that I like her or anything". I heard Chris started to lighten up by chuckling at are conversation. "oh really?" I asked. "ahhh! I like just broke like a nail!" complained Wendy.

" you like her?" I asked. "Ta' no" Danny said trying to convince me.

I walked up to the net seeing Wendy on the other side. "like hey loser" chuckled Wendy. " did you just call me a loser?" I asked starting to get to not like Wendy the first time I met her. " no I like said want to get a manicure with me-yes I said hey loser!" Wendy said trying to make a joke. I raised a eyebrow well at least I'm not half fake bugrat!". "I could like win this even if I was a manikin loser!" said Wendy. "oh, you think so?!" " I like Know so!" yelled Wendy.

" winners team get losers give up say…twenty bucks?" I asked. "like fine but your like wasting your twenty bucks." said Wendy " Ditto.. And we will see about that." I said walking away.

I hit the ball up and smacked it so hard and hit it down on the other team it nearly could of dented the floor as Wendy tried saving it she hit the floor. "have a nice fall? cause I sure didn't." I said to Wendyas she snarled in anger. .

Then the game came to a end later…I high fived Danny and Chris We had won. "We make a good team"

Said Chris. "yeah" I said. "so…Wendy were is my twenty bucks?" I asked. She sighed and handed me two fives and a ten. "thanks" I said smirking. She gave a dull disgusted look which mad the hair on my arms stick up then walked away. School had been over and we walked out of the school doors when I spotted something at the corner of my eye. I turned my head over to the sky with a curious look. "hm" I said then pulling my eyes together I spotted a flying saucer? No.. a plane? No…a spaceship? I looked harder I wasn't quite sure. " what'cha looking at?" asked Danny I pointed up in the sky as we walked down the steps. "whoa we've gotta check that out!" I said running towards the forest.

thanks you guys for all the reviews! and cathy will defitnly be in the next chapter!


	4. Cathy

_**Hello peoples! I finally got the next chapter up I tryed the best I could so here I goes!-and thank you lovley reviewers!**Me, Danny, and Chris hurried over to were the spaceship had landed and it had brought us over to an average house. But still even knowing it was already somebody's property we had poked are heads up behind there fence- well tried to. " ugh owe!" cried Danny as me and Chris tried lifting him up to see what was there._

_Cathy and Mr. Smith behind the fence.._

_Not Sam's pov._

_"Gibes! Earth is so cool talk about Singletown! Cathy said spinning in circles with her hands on her heart._

_"now Cathy remember are mission". Said Mr. Smith carrying his plants to the backyard._

_Sam's pov._

_"do you see anything?" I whispered "nada but I would if you guys would stand straight I could!". Danny said back._

_"how much straight can we go You're the tallest out of all of us?" Chris pointed out. "true' said Danny "but I could almost-ahhh!" yelled Danny as he fell on top of me and Chris and the unstable wood fence seemed to fall. _

_"yikes!" said Danny. "double yikes." I swallowed. A perky blonde haired girl and a grandpa's eyes lit._

_"hiya! Cried the girl as she spun around and landed in a twisted little not. "oh dear!"_

_Cried the grandpa as he dropped some weird plant. The girl squinted her eyes then noticed something as we still lay there on top of another. "oh grandpa there just harmless humans" said the girl getting up as we did the same. I was puzzled "and so are you, ya know human?". I pointed out as I walked towards her but then noticing the crashed spaceship. "uh… yeah just a normal humanoied, person uh uh uh girl!" said the girl but just not believing her just yet. I lifted an eyebrow._

_"okay then looks like we've got nothing to lose." I said sighing setting up a trap. "wait!" yelled the girl "I really could use some friends." called behind my shoulder as I turned around. " but wouldn't you need to tell your friends your secrets so they don't get suspicious?" Danny said playing along._

_The girl sighed "fine Its part of the mission anyway" said the girl "Ill let me tell you about myself and start over, what about that ?" asked the girl. We all nodded. "hi my name Cathy she held out her hand and I shook it "me and my grandpa-"you cn call me Mr. Smith" interrupted her grandpa " came from planet rapsodia to power up a agent old secret society, she continued and are mission is to battle trouble making aliens across Singletown which will form the monster buster club." me ,Chris, and Danny all looked at each other and blinked. "the monster.. buster club?" asked a confused Chris. Cathy nodded. "and the mission is to send trouble making aliens that cant hold there morph back to there planet and also I said club doesn't mean one person so…" Cathy said "Are you asking us for to be in your alien fighting club?" Chris asked Cathy s eyes trailed off on the ground then nodded all are faces lit up. "The galactic commander says not to trust any other aliens and I thought that if I can get some new friends then they would want to…join?" Cathy doubt fully said. "Cathy don't be doubtful of course will be_

_In the monster buster club I mean its not everyday you see a alien girl wanting you to join a fighting club and we will be your friend I mean why wouldn't we?" I said "cause I'm different?" said Cathy. "everybody's different" pointed out Chris. "so you will join the mbc?!" Cathy pepped up. "well like duh" said Danny . "Oh thanks you guys but one problem I don't know your guise's names". "Well I'm Samantha this is Danny and Chris." "okay, then now you just got to learn about the monster buster cub like the clubhouse, v-com's, and blaster's." said Cathy. "kewl! said Chris. Cathy agreed by nodding._

_"So you want to see the clubhouse?" asked Cathy as she turned her head towards a build up shed thing._

_"That old thing it look's like some old shack!" said Danny as we walked into the clubhouse._

_"that's what you think " said Cathy as she pulled a lever the floor made a blue glow and before you knew it you were in a alien busting gadget room. "whoa!" said Chris as he got pulled up by a floating chair to the alien computer thing. "weird." I said walking up to the alien computer thing. "Now that everybody is settled lets have a condensation". "uh Cathy it's conversation." I said "yeah but first lets condensate" she said the monster buster club Is a very old accent secret society rule one the mbc is a secret don't tell anybody about it rule number two always help your teammates whenever necessary rule number three there is no leader of the mbc rule number four ugh whatever here is the rule book if you ever need it" Said Cathy. "wile you guy's look at the rule book I just need to give each of you a few things"." Hold out your hand in a fist" said Cathy. She slid a little cuff build in communicator on each of are hands. "this here is a v-com." said Cathy. "whoa! Suite!" said Chris. "this is how we communicate if we ever need each other and the important thing is that you were long sleeved shirt's so that nobody see's that you have a v-com cause it's a secret. " now I just need to know which color you will take in these colors there are four colors that the old mbc use to have and there powered up by the moboto flower so there perfect and not warn out intill we have to search for it" said Cathy as she went up to the alien computer. "here they are who want's yellow?" me!" I called out "ok" said Cathy "blue?" me!" said Chris "Red " sure" said Danny not really caring " okay then I will take pink" said Cathy. "Your v-com's has a build in suit so that you can change in to your jumpsuit when ever you got to fight aliens and your blasters in your back pocket of your jumpsuit ." said Cathy. "and these she continued are your pod's they help you travel under ground in the city's sewer's but it's perfectly in condition to go in." said Cathy. Cathy seemed to show us every working gadget in the club house then-"beep beep beep!" went are v-com's "look's like we've got ourselves some alien to bust" said Danny as we all smirked at one another**.** **so how was it? I tryed my best with all the tec and stuff but it pulled through! review!**_


	5. First alien bust but possibly love?

**Hello peoples! next chapter is up i hope you like it! Enjoy!**

Cathy had told us how to use the pods. Danny, me ,and Chris were amazed by the gravity on the pods "wahoooo!" we all yelled on are way down to singletown middle school. Then we got out of our pods then got out of the Cities sewer. Chris held the a-scanner. There was a loud beeping sound that came from it. "uh yeah, there seems to be major alien activity here" said Chris.

It was dead silent for a moment my eyes narrowed and searched for aliens. There was a shake in the tree above my I looked up and gasped. Before it could jump out of the tree I spun out under it and started blasting the alien. Danny, Chris, and Cathy blasted it too. "ewww a octivore!" cried Cathy. The octivores flippers swung towards Cathy not so satisfied of what she just said.

"Yikes!" yelled Cathy. I quickly thought of what Cathy had told us. "two four take down!" I yelled I jumped on the alien but of course that didn't work since it didn't have four arms and legs it had eight-ugh just like spiders…the good thing is that I distracted it. I got thrown to the tree it came toward me I moaned "ugh" my eyes tightened I felt anger arise in me and I got up and tripped it

"hiya!" I said as its face landed straight on the ground I wasn't surprised since I have took marshal arts for years now. Danny and Chris looked at me with puzzlement and there mouths wide open. "What?" There eyes followed above me. "Even know I'm a girl dosent mean-Sam said Chris That I'm no weaker than you-Sam! he said again "What?!" Danny pointed behind me. The alien roared over me my hair blowed in front of me.

"Uh-oh" I said to myself .I did a back flip and blasted the alien "Im going to get rid of you mbc kids for good" growled the alien. "Hiya!" yelled Cathy as she stretched her leg over to the tree as It came toward me. The alien flung back but before it could get away Danny and Chris ran faster than ever and Danny tripped the alien and It fell forward and Chris turned his Blaster into a vacuvator and sucked it right in. "Awesome work team!" said Cathy "we will have bigger aliens than this but this is Awesome for the first try!" said Cathy. I rolled my eyes and we headed back to the club house.

We put the alien in the container room. "yikes you guys I've got to head home before my Dad does" I said grabbing my back pack. "yeah me too" said Chris "Ditto" said Danny.

"See you at Singletown middle school Cath?" I asked. " yeah I will be going there" She said. I smiled and opened the door. " bye Cathy!" yelled Danny. Inside of me I chuckled I knew Danny had liked Cathy ever since he had said his first syllable to her. We all walked home together which was just a block away " see ya!" I said on my porch. "see ya" said Chris "see ya " said Danny. I opened the door and went to put my backpack in my room. I saw headlights in the driveway. My eyes lit. I grabbed my book "Yolanda's Genius" and headed toward the kitchen and sat on the stool by the counter. I heard the door slam and he came in the kitchen. He was surprised I was reading in the kitchen. "Hello" I smiled.

"Hi there Samantha what'cha reading?" he asked me as he headed for the frig. " Yolanda's Genius " I replied quickly. "okay then would you like anything to eat?" he asked "I'm fine" I answered. "What's up?" he asked

" Uh what's up? Nothing's up just reading a book nothing but a book just a thick little book" I hesitated. He took out some left over anchovy pizza out of the frig and heated it up in the microwave. "yuck" the smell of anchovy's made my nose twitch. I went to my room glanced at the dented clock on the shelf and set down the book. I laid on my bed for a minute thinking about how lucky I am and how quick this happened I took out my hair ties and brushed my hair It was flat now I got in long sleeved pajamas remembering what Cathy had said. I slightly opened the door outside my room searching of what my dad was looking at on the web across the hall. I squinted and I chuckled to myself he was on a dating website. I saw him glance over his shoulder and exited the website. "uh hi Sammy" he said. " It's Sam." I assured him opening the door and into the hallway. " I knew that why are you wearing long sleeve shirt? It's hotter then heck in here" he said. "there is a draft in my room" I lied. He got up from the chair you want me to fix it? He asked. " No! I mean no need to waste your time when I could be wearing long sleeved." I said guarding the door to my room. "What it's not like there is any boy in there…right?"

"ewww yuck no!" I said Only boy's that are friend on the first day dad." I said

"oooh Sammy's got a boyfriend?" he mocked.

"Ugh Im done with this I said to myself I slightly opened the door and slid inside my bedroom door I had two thoughts on my mind Cathy and the alien busting and what my dad had said "_boyfriend"_ the word frightened me that I had not realized who I had liked all night long he said to me "Sam!" telling me to get the heck out of the way which was…_Chris._

** So ya like it so far? review I wanta know! heads up the next chapter will be a year and 254 days after the mbc was formed. :) **


	6. Some ray of Sunshine of Fimiliar

**Hola peoples! chapter is up! if its a little confusing which might be for others review and I will explain enjoy! **

**One year and 254 days after the mbc was formed…**

I sighed cupping my hand over my chin listening to boring Mr. Fuster. I took a glimpse beside me and saw Chris yawn. Of course right after the day Cathy came to earth he got permission to teach about there is no existing of aliens outside of earth or in-" that's what he thinks" Cathy mumbled on to herself next to Danny. BEEP BEEP BEEP! Are v-com's went off. We all looked at each other. I nodded and gave Chris the signal.

Chris took out his handy dandy ticker bot and hid it under his desk. He looked around so nobody saw him I nodded again. Then he set the ticker bot off. We all covered are noses and the science room was as if filled with fog we left hologram's so Mr. fuster wouldn't be suspicious-not like cares about us or any thing.

We heard coughing and gagging as we left the room and into the hallway. Chris took out the a-scanner.

"Major alien activity outside" said Chris .we got out our gear still racing down the hallway. Are shoes squeaked as we stopped beside the door. But then the Beeping stopped. "It can sense us" I whispered .

There was a lady outside was reading a book on the bench. I hid my blaster behind my back and came up to her. "excuse me ma'm you can't be on school campuses unless you have a visitors pass" I said. "Well then she said "I guess I left my pass at home" her voice became a growl.

"Chris info!" I said to him. The alien started spitting goop at us. "ah!" yelled Danny trying not to get stuck. "A sticky named by the name of Sunny" said Chris. "boy what a ray of sunshine she is!" said a sarcastic Danny.

" I'm going to get rid of you mbc kids for good especially you rapsoidian!" Said the alien.

"You know the last alien that said that was afishlly busted!" I yelled "and your not taking even a peace of my DNA sticky!" yelled Cathy. We all were blasting the alien now. "Well don't Stick to that of your hearing" said Sunny. "Huh?" we all said. We looked down at are shoes we were stuck with the weird goop.

"ha ha ha" Cackled the alien as she got away. We eventually got unstuck to the goop and we headed back to the clubhouse and analyzed it. " weird "said Chris. " Wait a second what about what ms. Little ray of sunshine said" said Danny. "what?" asked Cathy. " She said she will get rid of us mbc kids for good-"so what all are enemies say that?" interrupted Chris. " and she said especially you rapsodian which sounds a lot like"-gluten! I pointed out. "gluten wants to sell rapsodians to the labor market". "It doesn't add up "get rid of" what does she want to do kill Cathy or something? Selling is different" said Chris. Cathy swallowed.

"Hmmm" I wondered. My v-com beeped but for another reason I had to go home before my Dad got curious. I sighed "g2g bi" I said as I left the clubhouse nobody followed me home to talk about anything I noticed.

I opened the door to my house. I saw the kitchen lights on. "hm" I said. I walked over to the kitchen seeing my Dad and another woman there walking into the kitchen. "who's the chick?" I whispered to my Dad. "uh Samantha this here is Sally" my dad introduced . "hi Sally" I said politely. "Hi Samantha" she giggled. She was very nice, she wore a light blue dress pink leathered shoes and a red velvet purse. Her face was cheerful as spring, dimples milk and honey skin, dirty blonde hair, and a warming light smile…something felt weird about her though.

"Were were you?" he asked me. "uh at my new friends house uh-Katie! Yeah she's new here from Colorado-Denver you know the capital" I hesitated. " homework I gotta finish" I said sneaking to my room. I lied once again I didn't have any homework there was star testing today. I set down my backpack and went to the wall were you can here the people in the kitchen I set my ear to the wall. "So Davie ya like me?" she asked

"yeah why not we have been dating for a whole two weeks" he said. I never knew that he was dating and he was dating behind my back worst of all, would he think I would get mad? T'a no.

I heard a beeping sound. " sorry honey I got to go to work or they will wonder again" said Sally. "She called him honey" I mumbled to myself in worry. "Well I will se you tomorrow?" asked my Dad I saw him walk her to the door I came there to. "yes" responded Sally " Bye David, Bye Sammy" she smiled. I had a little smile I hated when people thought it was cute to call me Sammy me and my Dad both knew that. "bye!" we both waved to Sally. As she closed the door she glimpsed at me with a dirty look. My smile faded. "Isn't she a nice women?" asked my Dad "Very" I knew there was something weird and fimiliar about her. He left the front door but the corner of my eye caught something Goop.

**you like it? I tryed my best with the gadgets and stuff and also review If you liked it too but you can even if you just hate it. your welcome too if you want too be like !!!! **


	7. It just can't be Sunny!

**Hey Sam/Chris lovers I put this chapter up for all you fans of that. I know youve all been waiting for this so here it goes....**

"I knew it I just knew it" I mumbled to myself. I knew there was something familiar about her she's the sticky that got away. "This is getting stranger by the minute" I continued. I quickly went to my room and got a pencil and a small case taking a sample of it. I put it behind my back then took two small steps then rushed in my bed room, holding it in my hands I took my left hand which had my v-com on it and turned it on to Chris.

"hey Chris this chick that my Dad is dating might be a Sticky alien cause little ms. Loveydove left me some weird goop" I said to Chris. "She leave?" he asked. "yeah" . "Weird cause right now me and Danny are actually fighting off the same Sticky from earlier today" said Chris. " Why didn't my v-com beep?" I asked. "Don't know, Cathy isn't here her v-com must has gotten disconnected too can you go and get her?" "Sure be there asap".

I tried sneaking out the front door. "Samantha what are you doing?" my dad asked I turned around.

" left my uh-jacket at uh-Katie's house" I lied. " Oh no your not going anywhere young lady Im sure Katie will bring it to school tomorrow now go do your homework." My dad was sometimes such a bummer.

I did as told and went to my room-but what he say about the house rules no sneaking out of the window?

I locked the door and set a recording on my computer of me breaking pencils sounds and me sighing trying to focus, then snuck out the window. I ran over to the clubhouse and opened the door. "Cathy?" I asked well duh if she was in here she would get the alert she probably there. But I herd a reply. "yeah Sam?" Cathy had asked. "Cathy you're here didn't you get the alert of the sticky?" I asked. She shook her head.

I realized Chris never told me were the sticky was. I turned my v-com to Chris. "Go for Sam send in your cordnates" I said. "y-yeah but I-don't think It ill-work...town sq-" he was cut off. " I think he said town square will give it a shot Connection isn't working will bust the alien then fix it" I said. "Come on" said Cathy. We jumped in our pods then headed for town square. When we finally got there Chris and Danny were blasting the sticky. It didn't do much though sometimes I think these blasters don't do much unless you put it on high mode

The stickys eyes narrowed when she saw me. "Sunny again?" asked Cathy. "yep" said Chris. The sticky spat goop everywhere missing every shot of us. "Missed me whoa missed me again missed me-oomph! Cathy got thrown to Addison's singles statue. "Don't you mess with her!" yelled Danny.

Me and Chris chuckled we both knew he loved Cathy. "there such a total couple" I whispered to Chris and half myself. "I know Danny try's to ovoid talking about her whenever I bring her up" said Chris we laughed again we were still blasting the alien but not much paying attention to busting the alien.

Wile we laughed I was looking down at my blaster for a second and Danny was helping Cathy up not paying attention I caught a glimpse of Chris looking up wide eyes. "Hit the deck Sam!" Chris yelled pushing me out of the way of the goop heading my way and landed barley on top of me he quickly got off. "You alright Sam?" he asked.

"y-yeah" I breathed. There was a lot of shock in me he actually cared about me the hole felling would occur most likely at night in my bed. He helped me up as soon as I was standing the sticky was nowhere in sight. We went back to the clubhouse to analyze the goop from Sally-or Sunny-or whatever left me at my house. "yep your dad is definitely dating a sticky alright!" said Chris. "What!" me, Danny, and Cathy yelled.

"no no no no why me? Why here? Why now? Why? Why? Why?!" I worried. "Chill Sam we are gong to bust this alien" said Danny. "Yes, but don't you get it Danny? My dad has been dating Sunny for two weeks and what do you suppose will happen they just keep dating? No there going to have their first kiss and my dad will be drawn to an evil woman and I'm going to have a sticky for a mom!" I shouted at Danny. "As I said chill" said Danny. "Wait a second remember earlier today she said especially you rapsodian to get rid of which sounds like gluten right? Chris what do we have about gluten?" asked Cathy. Chris looked up Gluten on the alien computer. "it reads that he has relatives and has raised other sticky children of what he want's to do which is Sell rapsodians to the labor market so he can make some money, and one of his relatives is another sticky my the name of Sunny which is his daughter!

His date to be let go from the galactic authorities was January 24, 2009! " Chris read and added on. "That was four month's ago!" said Cathy. "You mean he came back from the galactic authorities to set this whole thing up?" I asked. "It seems that he is teaching Sunny his daughter to do these things" said Chris. "But now does he want to still sell rapsodians to the labor market or just kill them?" Danny said about to burn down a house if anybody messed with him or his loved one (cathy). " Chill down tiger he isn't going to get past us but he must be working with someone but who?" said Chris.

I looked at the clock and gasped "epp! my dad thinks I'm doing homework I snuck out the window and I really gotta go." I said running out of the clubhouse. "yeah me too" said Chris. "nah I wanna stay here and TRY to divide fractions at least my homework is here or else my mom is going to kill me for my grades." I heard Danny say as I stopped running waiting for Chris.

"I'll help you Danny "I heard Cathy say. Chris caught up. "hey" I said kinda chuckling from hearing Cathy and Danny talk and be there together. "hey, what is so funny?" asked Chris. "Danny and Cathy" I responded. He glanced down "I know" he mumbled. We were walking to our houses which only took five minutes. "So what's up?" he asked me. I tried being confident to talk since I liked him and knew if I didn't act naturally like his normal best friend which I didn't want to ruin I wouldn't be this close to talking to him. " a lot" I said.

"usually a normal girl would say nothing but you didn't" said Chris. The word "normal" came to me again. " yeah I 'm nowhere near normal…but I wouldn't pick any other place to be I've gotta admit" I said.

"you mean you would rather be here next to some geek than be at Wendys huge party?" asked Chris. I nodded " and Chris you're a good kind of geek ". We both laughed. "Thanks I guess?" said Chris.

" If you can wish for anything in the world what would it be?" asked Chris. "What more is there I could have I love my life no matter what situation I'm in" I said "I already think I've got my wish" said Chris.

" oh, and what is that?" I asked as we were on the side of my yard. "To be here talking to you someone who understands I gotta admit" said Chris.

A big smile appeared on my face. "Uh th-thanks" I said. I then started walking to the side of my window. "hey, uh Sam? Chris called. "uh yeah?" I said realesing my grasp. "Uh I was hopping...." Chris began "What?" I asked. he put his arm behind his neck "if you uh...wanted to.." "Want to what?" I asked. "Go out with me?" Chris finally said it his words blew me away like a tornadoe. I blinked suprised like on the first day of school he asded to be my partner. "look-Sure" I interupted "uh yeah sure why not I mean like a uh friend kinda thing right?" I asked trying to make it an easy flow. "uh, yeah sure if you want it to be-friday is good?" he asked. "perfect" I said "See you tomorrow Sam." said Chris walking to his house. I bit my lip "see ya" I said. I sighed and stood there in till I couldn't see him anymore.

I safely got inside my bedroom and of course I was thinking about Dad and Sunny and what Chris had said that his wish is to be talking to me and be there with me which made me think…Does Chris love me?

**So? was it any good? Well plz review here one more time REVIEW!!!!! Oh and u guys thanks for all the reviews already! REVIEW!-please?:)**


	8. The hawk can't see windows or sunny

**Hello next chapter is up! Sorry Sam/Chris lovers for all I know there is barley any sam/chris pairings in this one In the next one there will be Sam/Chris and Cathy/Danny pairings but still in this Chapter there is some funny parts in this one. Enjoy!!!! **

My eye lids were heavy but I had thought I have to get up, and yes that was true I needed to get up or the hole world would be angry at me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up on my bed and yawned. I looked out the window. Was it daylight saving or something the sun was higher than usual. My clock was broken so there was no way to tell the time.

I got up real quickly and walked to my dads office were the clock was actually working. My dad wasn't at home. It was 7:45. I gasped. "no no no no! I worried running to my room school started at 8:05.

"Okay twenty minutes to get dressed, brush teeth, have breakfast wash face, brush hair, and meet up with Danny, Cathy, and C-Chris". I choked on his name just remembering what he asked me. I sighed and I mean I liked him in all but I just don't really know cause I mean its just weird now, I though brushing my teeth. I got dressed and washed my face and-lets get this strait everything I did everything I needed to do.

About a block away from School I saw Cathy, Danny, and Chris which I was afraid if Danny and Cathy knew that Chris asked me out, probably what I deserve for making jokes about Cath and Danny.

I finally Caught up to them.

"H-Hey you g-guys" I panted.

"What's wrong with you Sam looks like you got ran over by a truck!" Danny said

"Thank you" I said sarcastically.

"No problem" Danny chuckled.

Are v-com's went off.

"Sorry guys school has to wait alien activity at Town Square" Said Chris holding out the a-scanner.

"mbc power up!" we all said.

We ran to town square. "uh you guys its in it's morph" said Chris pulling the a-scanner down so we can see his face.

"And I think I know why" I said softly .

We went behind a parked truck than got back into are regular close .

"Yep I know it's Sunny watch this woman my dad is dating her". I spotted my Dad with her.

" Looks like we've got company" whispered Danny we poked are heads above the truck. "yep big time" said Chris. "Sam wait did they just randomly just meet?" asked Cathy. "shhhh! Listen! I said putting my finger to her lips.

" So Davie" she giggled

"Is it just so weird we just meet up like this?" asked Sunny.

"weird as ever" said my Dad.

" Uh honey is that your little girl Sammy over there?" she asked whispering to my dad.

I first raised an eye brow. "ha ha Sammy?" chuckled Danny. "Never did learn my name now shut up Danny!" I told him.

"Uh Sam?" my Dad called.

I poked up "Yeah, dad?" I asked smiling. "What in the world are you doing there?" my dad asked. " uh I'm" uh I looked down at my buds. Danny pointed to the truck ."F-felling the nice rust on the uh truck for texture of art that my yeah uh" I looked down at them again Chris made a signal as if he was painting. "Art teacher" I smiled but Sunny didn't she was holding on to my dad. The truck moved at that moment. Danny, Cathy, and Chris just stood there. "he he he" was all they said. "bye!" I said. We ran all the way to school after that.

Later after school at the clubhouse…

"What's Sunny's plan here? I just don't get it!" I said racing up and down the clubhouse worrying.

Chris sighed "Sam I don't think were going to find out any minute now but I know will get things back to normal" he said. I shrugged "Chris But what if things do go wrong and change and-Sam!" yelled Danny

"do you hear yourself? What ever happened to the Sam we know never afraid of anything" he paused "Almost never afraid of anything" he finished. I sighed "you guys are right" I admitted. "True" Danny and Cathy said together. "So Chris what you got on Sunny so far?" I asked. "Well it says here that she is definitely being taught by Gluten and it says she has been taught by" Chris swallowed Nossida."

"What!' me, Cathy ,and Danny cried. "whoa no way!" Danny said walking to the alien computer.

"that's what it says." said Chris.

"Ugh that shnurnosal!" yelled Cathy. "He must have set this trap up!" She said.

"This can't get any worse!" I cried.

"Oh and it has been said she has been also taught by pizmo for being in shape even know she isn't a eater alien." said Chris.

"I was wrong." I said.

"T'a go figure" said Danny.

I gasped. "uh oh I forgot Dad is having a Date with Sunny I got to watch out and see what happens" I said picking up my backpack.

"Wait a minute" Said Cathy holding me by my wrist.

"That's it! We can come too! Danny and Chris will stay in your room wile you and me go and see what happens I mean I know what stickys do to attract to a human and we've got to stop them before they kiss!" said Cathy. "Cathy we can't get in or out without my dad knowing he has eyes like a hawk-wait! Unless the hawk can't see windows" I said smirking.

We ran over to my house not wasting a second…

I opened the door to my house. "Hey Sam were you been?" asked my dad from the kitchen talking with Sunny. "Katie my-uh bud" I lied I don't even know a Katie but whatever she is a great excuses when I need to bust aliens! I made it over to my room and locked the door. "coast is clear" I whispered as I opened up the window. Then I hear that theme music you usually hear when your spying. "Danny cut it out!" I whispered to him. Danny was playing his ring tone on his cell phone. "Fine" He said as he jumped inside and turned it off. Cathy swung in from her arms and then brushed her hands off from the dirt.

"oomph!" cried Chris as he jumped then landed head first. I made a small lagh "me and Cathy will go check it out in the meantime don't go looking through my Drawers."

"You're the most handsome man ever" said Sunny to my dad.

"Well thank you" said my dad. We heard them say all this stuff behind the wall of my Dads work place.

"Well personally I think such a man deserves better, much much better" Said Sunny

Then I knew it she was going to kiss him! I couldn't let this happen so I sprung into the Kitchen.

"No!" I shouted. They looked at me with puzzled faces. There faces were inches apart.

"he he I mean no need to start the party without me you guys!" I said grabbing a chair then pulling it up in between them. Then my Dad's cell phone rang. "Sorry honey got to take this call" my dad said walking to the other room "Okay" me and Sunny said at the same time. She made a sour look at me as my Dad completely left the room.

"Okay listen kid me and your father are going to get married and move to my planet whether you like it or not" Said Sunny. I saw Cathy peek behind the couch in the living room. I nodded for her to inspect.

"Well okay but I have no Idea what you are talking about" I said smirking.

"What do you mean you little brats you haven't figured it out yet? T'a I knew you mbc kids are nothing but little kids trying to look good in a uniform!" said Sunny. "Yeah not really Sunny don't you want to show your dad Gluten your new husband oh wait you don't have one and if you do it's definitly not my dad!" I shouted at her. As I kept sunny and me fighting I wrote Danny a text on his v-com to distract him.

**Mean wile Danny keeping Him bizzy. (narrators pov.)**

The home phone rang. "Hello" answered Sam's Dad. "Yes uh this is Lynda atthefront counter of the swirly wirly beach ball company" Danny said trying to do in a lady's voice. "Okay then" Sam's dad said.

"I don't any swirly wirly beach ball's" Said Sam's dad. "Uh well weve got swirly wirly hamsters hello? Hello? Hello? He hung up" Danny said to Chris.

**Sam's pov **

"Well sunny why don't you stop bugging my dad and go back to your panet alright!" I yelled at her. "Well sorry but oviously Im not the good guy!" she yelled back. "You know your really starting to take me off!" I yelled getting closer to her. "Well it won't be for long when I get my hands on your dad!". "Okay that's it!" I said Taking out my blaster luckly my dad was getting distracted-well hopefuly.

Then my dad came in I quickly put my blaster behind my back. "Hey what's going on in here?" my dad asked. "nothing" we both said. then sunnys cell phone rang. "Sorry David and Sammy" she started with growle when she said my name she ment to say Sammy I just knew it. "Ive gotta run bye see you tommarow!" she waved leaving the house at the front door.

"Bye" we waved I went running to my room and grabbed Cathy when my dad went to his room.

"Weve got to follow Sunny she's probly setting somthing up come on let's go!" I whispered to Cathy, Chris, and Danny

**So?....REVIEW!!! I need to know if it's any good so PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW!!!-Pretty please:) oh and Katie minnie I actually do now a katie which is you-duh!**


	9. Were gonna save Cathy!

**Hola peoples! I had added about 50% of Sam/Chris and 50% of Danny/Cathy in this chapter I tryed my best and Im gonna be positive about my this chapter I think this one kind of starts the battle but not fully begins of what happens. Im gonna shut up now so.. read!-oh yeah and enjoy!!!**

"Climb out the window and fast!" whispered Danny. We all budged out of the window my door was locked so my dad could just assume I was doing homework I realized as we plopped onto the ground going after Sunny.

We ran down the street but soon she became faster than we could ever run. "Chill guys I've got a back up plan" said Chris. On his v-com he called the mbv. "Nice work Chris!" I said hopping in the front seat.

"I call shotgun!" yelled Danny as he plopped right next beside me.

I started driving, as a teenager I was actually pretty good-ish.

Then we finally got closer to her as Chris scanned her traces.

We finally caught up to her but were we ended up was the music studio where we were about to get squished by the giant speakers.

"What's Sunny doing here? she wasn't in any of that flying Dutchman thing." said Cathy.

"Yeah what's up?" asked Danny. "Seems like Sunni's new place to try to get away with something" I pointed out.

"Me and Cathy will check it out wile you guys keep look out and move the mbv to the back of the studio stat!" I ordered.

Me and Cathy went to check everything out.

The hole place was remodeled or something. One room had containers like the one's we used to bust aliens. "Were did they get these?" I asked coming up to pick one up and study it.

"Wouldn't they need permission from the galactic authorities to get these?" I asked another question.

"Actually Sam, not really the monster beater club or lets just say the fakie's got these too" Cathy said coming up behind me.

I noticed a huge glare behind her.

"What's that?" I whispered moving to another room and squinting.

Cathy gasped "It's Sunny what is she doing?!" Cathy said a little too loud.

"Cathy be quiet!" I whispered.

"Opps sorry."

"Ewww I just stepped in goop!" whispered Cathy.

"Whoa!" Cathy said as she slipped and fell on her behind.

"Cathy!" I yelled angrily.

"Did she hear that?" I asked noticing Sunny in the big Chair in the room we were poking our heads in.

"Actually I did." said Sunny grinning as she spinned in her Chair towards us.

"oh snorps!" Cathy said high pitched.

"I was hopping you two would follow me" Sunny grinned

I got stuck into the goop too and I tried to budge my foot out.

"Your not going to get away whatever your doing the galactic authorities and mbc are going to bust you bad!" I yelled at her.

"Oh really the only thing that is going to be busted is you mbc kids and Im not alone on this plan, you've meet my father Gluten and my friend Nossida haven't you?" asked Sunny.

Are mouths dropped open.

"No way nossida could never …get out of the galactic…ugh authorities of what he did…ugh to Cathy" I growled.

"Well I guess he could" said Sunny as she dropped a trap on Cathy.

"Cathy!" I screeched.

"Sam get me out of here!" she yelled back.

"Like I can!".

"Who said I was taking just her to get rid of "she grinned.

I growled "You can't take Cathy, Danny, or Chris Id rather die for all of them to be alive!" I yelled at her as my hands now got stuck in the goop.

"Sam!" Cathy yelled again.

"You know what? your all going to go anyways so us alien shall take over" said Sunny.

She dropped a trap on me then It was black and I didn't feel anything, hear anything, or see anything.

I woke up drowsy upside down in a trap cage or something I saw Cathy beside me out cold like I was.

I shook my head a few times cause my head was heavy since I was upside down.

"Cathy?" I whispered.

"Cathy?!" I whispered louder. I saw my v-com was still on which my hands were cuffed together but I think I can manage to get Chris and Danny here. With my teeth I managed to get my v-com open and press the button.

Thank god he answered.

"Chris" I whispered.

"Hey Sam what's up you've been in there for over two hours?-wait are you upside down?" he asked.

I sighed "Yes Chris Im upside down and so Is Cathy were trapped at least one person come!" I whispered.

"Uh sure no problem but who?" he asked.

"Chris your smart figure it out yourself!" I whispered.

I tried to turn my v-com off with my forehead but I couldn't and I realized Chris didn't turn his off either so I heard them fight over who to go.

"I'm going to go" argued Danny.

"No I'm going! Sam said I was the smart one and that I could figure it out" said Chris

"I've gotta save Cathy!" yelled Danny.

"Ha see you do like her!" pointed out Chris I laughed slightly.

"T'a no I don't!"

"Here look Sam said at least one person so why don't we both go?" asked Chris

"Fine" said Danny.

"You guys now Im still here and that I could still break up fights right?" I asked.

"Opps sorry Sam that you had to here that" said Chris slightly blushing as he pushed the off button but It seems like I broke my v-com from banging it against my head so I could here them talk but not see them.

"Nice Danny you almost made me say that I had to save Sam because I liked her" said Chris

My face turned red and I couldn't breath for about a minute and felt light headed had Chris liked me actually? mabey I was having some concusion and nothing was real Chris doesn't like me-well mabey? nah I wondered

I put the v-com behind my back so I couldn't hear any more gossip.

I waited about an hour till I heard a whisper.

" Psst" whispered Chris at the door Danny was behind him.

"Get the key" I whispered back.

Chris took the key off the hook and put it into the hole.

"Did you run into nossida or Gluten?" I asked.

"No hopefully we don't" said Chris trying to figure how the key works.

"Come on Chris hurry up!" I said to him.

"Ugh just a minute" grunted Chris.

"Ha ha ha" a familiar voice's laughed behind us. It was Sunny and Gluten.

"Trying to figure out the key sorry it just doesn't work" gluten cackled.

"Darn it!" said Danny

They started spiting goop at us. "ahhh!" yelled Chris as he tripped and fell on top of Danny trying not to get hit by the goop. I squirmed around. "Stop hurting them!" I demanded.

"Ha yah right stop!" Sunny laughed. I squirmed so hard I managed to fall at the bottom of the cage still cuffed trying to get out. "Sam!" yelled Chris as he managed to get up and

He tried pulling the cage door as I pushed It open. "Yes!" I exclaimed as I got out of the room as Danny followed behind. We panted as we were outside.

"So what do we do now there going to kill Cathy sooner or later if we don't get her" Danny panted.

I shrugged.

"Maybe we can-no wait that won't work maybe-no never mind I've got nothing" Chris hesitated.

"We've gotta save Cathy!" Danny said rushing to the door me and Chris looked at each other with a little smile but a little concerned how Danny will take this but he was right there might as well be no monster buster club if Cathy wasn't there and plus she is my best friend. Chris undid the handcuffs for me as we talked.

"Danny your right it's just how are we going to go in there without being caught be nossida, Sunny, or-my v-com beeped Chris had mad the v-com's kind of like cell phone's so we can talk to other people I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked in a cracked voice

"Thank god your safe Samantha I've been looking everywhere for you !" my Dad spoke

"Yeah" I said in a nervous wreck

"Were are you? You locked your bedroom door but I didn't here anything so I went around the back and saw the window open" he continued.

"Apparently the Hawk can see windows just not Sunny" I mumbled.

"What" he asked.

"Nothing dad I'm just at Katie's house the lock in my room had broke so when I went to tell you going around the house a puppy was um hurt and I brought it to Katie's house to fix him up Ill walk home now bye!" lying again wasn't I? I thought I turned my v-com off and stared at them as they looked blankly at me.

"What about Cathy?" Danny asked as I heard his voice crack too.

"She's gotta wait I wish I could or my dad is gonna call the police or something tomorrow morning early I promise as soon as I wake up out the window and to the studio" I promised Danny.

He undid his grasp and sank to the floor with disappointment.

"I've gotta save Cathy" he whispered to himself me and Chris once again looked at each other with sadness in our eyes.

"Look Danny we all love Cathy a lot as a friend too It just that Sam's Dad- Cathy is not going to die because of this" Danny said furiously wile interrupting Chris.

"Sam what is going to happen when Mr. Smith finds out? we've gotta save her" Danny continued.

"Danny you know you love her-Okay alright" Danny interrupted "I like her okay more than a friend!" he admitted.

Me and Chris smiled.

"Your right Danny weve gotta save her and we are I just have to go home real quick then sneak out till morning comes wile Chris goes and tells Mr. Smith what happened wile Danny you find a vent we can go in if your parents say anything do the same as me stat!" I yelled as I ran home.

**I hope this was worth waiting for so far I promise you the next chapter will be better then this Cathy is probly going to be kind of the full notice right now since she is Sam's bffl. poor Cathy she's all locked up! and Im not so sure about the pairings and how there going to fit in the next one but Ill manage to get some in the next or alot it just depends! REVIEW!!! pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please? You guys rock!-Samrox20:) :) :) :p :p :P :D :D :D _ wow to many :)**

**p.s. You probly relized if I ever replyed to your review i always say the end you rock and the truth is you guys reall really do!!!**


	10. Found a way but lost so far

**Hello peoples! waz up? I got the next Chapter up but Ive gotta say this chapter is kinda shortish so I couldn't fit any Chris/sam or Danny/cathy in here since it was a little hard to make and more of there plan to get in and save Cathy and how this will work out but I tryed so here it is...**

I ran as fast as I could to my house and came in.

"Hello" I spoke to my dad the home phone was up next to his ear he set it down.

"Your save" He said coming to hug me.

"Uh yeah I am now bye" I squeezed out of his arms.

"Sam what's wrong with you your always having fun with our other friends come on lets have some bonding time just you and me?" he asked.

Oh great, I thought the last thing I need is boning time when my best friend is going to die soon I've got Chris asking me out and to top it off my dad is dating a evil sticky alien and now my dad want's to bond!?

I wasn't sure how I could reply to that ,maybe I should run I thought -no that's Immature.

"It's not the right time dad" I said opening my door apparently he got through and unlocked it.

"Sam" he said with a serious face "you've got all the time you need you spend your hole day with your friends what possible things can go wrong at the moment?" he asked.

Hello! If he were me he would be blowing up of course there is something happening-not something something's!!!

"Dad just please don't at the moment I'm in a little bit of a situation right here" I avoided what I knew he was going to ask.

"Well what is it maybe I can help?" he asked the question I was wishing he wouldn't ask and worse he want's to help?!

"Dad no its fine and it's nothing big" I lied of course it's something big!

"Dad I'm tired I need to go to bed goodnight" I opened the bedroom door.

I locked the door and pushed my dresser to it so he wouldn't come in. I opened the window and climbed out and shut the window very quietly. Running down the street I spotted Chris coming back from Mr. Smith's house.

"Told him?" I asked as we met up at the end of the block on our way to the studio.

"Yeah he's concerned but he is staying in the clubhouse" said Chris.

"Good now time to get our Cathy back before it's to late" I told him.

We finally made it to the studio and spotted Danny on the roof of it finding a vent.

"Hey Danny you find anything?" I asked.

"noda" he said.

"You sure? We busted out of here one time in a vent" asked Chris

"Oh yeah that time when you three were about to get crushed by the giant speakers?" asked Danny.

"Yeah" said Chris.

"Wait a second they couldn't possibly fill that hole up so all we've gotta do is go in our pods and find the hole and get in" I figured out a plan.

"Nice thinking Sam!" complimented Danny.

"Thanks no who's up for a little rocket pod action?" I asked.

We got in our pods and found the hole I blasted to get out of the place but this time we've gotta get in.

We jumped out of our pods and inspected.

"Sam Chris you go and bust Sunny-well try she's one bad alien and Ill find Cathy go!" ordered Danny we all got in the studio wile me and Chris went one way Danny went the other.

Me and Chris searched for Sunny wile he was holding the a-scanner.

"Were could she be?" I asked

"Wait a second she can be going the same place were Cathy is since she want's to kill us so she was with Cathy all along!" Chris found out.

"Nice work Chris but since Danny is there too won't he get hurt or something? Let's go!" I shouted.

We remembered the direction were Danny went so we knew were they were.

I saw Danny in sticky goop glued to the wall and Cathy still hanging there.

Then I saw Sunny and Gluten standing with pleasure of what they saw.

"Hey!" I called to them.

They turned any looked at me with blaster in hand.

"Don't you hurt them" I said very furious like I really needed more on my back!

They spat goop at me and Chris.

"Hiya!" I did a back flip and Chris ducked.

Those sticky's were so starting to really take me off this just didn't make any sense.

"What your plan here!?" I yelled at them blasting but missing every shot.

"For us aliens to take over well at lest not Catherine here and kill you mbc kids and all you earthlings but Don't worry Samantha not your father will be fine he will be my husband by then" Sunny groweled.

I shrieked with shock and stopped blasting them for a moment.

I stared in shock for about a minute not doing anything there was a 99% chance of them actually doing that with nossida's help well were ever he was but maybe thet had more help by some one.

"Sam!" yelled Chris "Blast them!" convinced Chris.

I shook my head from the dizziness and Blasted them.

Danny squirmed but still remained there then Gluten got me stuck to the wall.

"Oomph!" I hit the wall

"Ugh!" I grunted but no use Chris was the only free one.

Chris was blasting them but no use, those dumb aliens dropped a trap on him.

"Chris!" I shrieked.

Then all I heard was drips of a leak when I finally saw something but I wondered was I dead? No I was in a big container well at least as big I can fit into one.

I blinked what in the world happened? Only one thing I was positive about I was in nothing good. I blinked hard and looked out of the glass container to see what they were doing in the other room I saw a skinny guy with a leaf in the back of his head and I knew it at that moment it was someone I knew was evil inside that room but at least now he was it was ,I swallowed...ELTON.

**So was it wimpy? this is just the beging of the battle not like almost the end but it just started with no chris to help. R-E-V-I-E-W!!! pretty pretty pretty pretty please tell me if it was any good eve if you think it was bad i still wana know!!!!!! I put elaton in it but what if Samantha is wrong and it's an alien morphed to look that way???? well youll have to wait for the next chapter. You guys rock!-SamRox20:)**


	11. Elton is who!

** Hey waz up? I got this chapter up and there is SOME sam/chris and SOME cathy/danny between them and ALOT when some one finds out who likes who and it tends to go everywere. so yeah ENJOY!!! oh and thank's you guy's for all the reviews!!!!!!!**

**I **swallowed even harder Elton couldn't possibly be evil he was a good guy the pinture bots' had been trying to get him and his mind reading powers and we saved him. What would happen? What was Elton's full approved plan working with Nossida and Sunny and Gluten is all I want to know. We saved him and why did he want to kill Cathy? He is her cousin! I didn't think there was any way to get out actually there wasn't. I am probably going to die and so was Cathy, Danny, and Chris.

I sat up and looked at the ceiling. I would die for all of them for Cathy, Danny, or Chris I loved them so truly and Chris was just very close to my heart.

A tear streamed down my cheek I tried to blink back but how could I?

I was going to lose all my best friends and I was going to die. I just can't let this happen my parents died in a earthquake which I hated my life for but now I couldn't ask for anything else and It was taken away from me. I couldn't let this happen I sighed and put my head on my shoulder and thought of the time we busted S2 and D34 at Cathy birthday party and that picture I had stashed in the closet that I looked at ever night just to see them all smile all together and Chris's blue eyes I would star into till my eyelids got heavy.

I sniffled and really quick thought of something I checked to see if my v-com was still there and working.

My eyes lit up it was .Well was it working? I pushed the on button and see if Chris would be not out cold and answer.

"Chris?" I asked hopefully.

"Sam?" asked Chris.

"You answered I thought you were out cold or something!" I said

"No actually I was sitting here waiting if any of you guys would answer I tried to call you on the v but you didn't answer so I waited" said Chris.

"Were are you Chris are you in a container to?" I asked.

"Uh now they are about to kill me first and haven't gotten Cathy yet I'm right next to her in fact. Right by the door in the stall. do you see Elton too? It just can't be him!. I need to get out of here like now!" Chris whispered so he wouldn't shout.

"Okay but how?" I asked.

"Easy I've already used my feature of this on my v-com already so it won't work me and John put it in all of are v's and you didn't know about it so you can use it whenever something like this came up" said Chris

"You just need to press the green button on your v-com towards the container then it will blast you out of it" he directed.

"nice thinking Chris Ill be right there" I assured him.

"Bi" he said.

"Bi" I closed my v-com and pointed it towards the container.

"If I could just get this one shot" I mumbled to myself and I was about to push the green button.

I pushed it and the container shattered above me. I ran towards Chris but then Sunny and Gluten were walking down the hall I went behind Chris's stall and eves drop on them to see what they were planning.

"Do you think it's time to finish them off father?" asked Sunny.

"Yes we will start off with the freckled Cheek boy but it will take the devise about an hour to load" said Gluten.

I peeked over at them.

"Oh no there not" I said to myself.

"Chris is not going to go because of my mistake" I continued.

"Ditto" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and jumped.

"phew!" It was only Danny.

"How did you get out?" I asked.

"Pushed it over" said Danny.

"Boy you must really like Cathy" I whispered to him

"You must really like Chris" said Danny.

"What!? how do you know!?" I asked.

"Ha so it is true?!" Danny whispered.

"Ugh Danny!" I frustrated.

"And plus I could tell how you always say stuff to Chris but not me or Cathy but still tell us at the end" Danny pointed out.

"and I found out about Chris asking you out" said Danny.

"What?! How did you!?-You left your v-com on" said Danny

I sighed "are you gona tell anybody?" I asked doubtfully.

"Sam, I may be a pain in the butt sometimes but I will never tell a soul" Danny said.

"Thanks" "Maybe just Cathy?" he asked.

"No!"

"please" he argued.

"Fine!"

When I peeked out again Chris was gone.

"Chris!" I yelled.

"huh?" asked Danny.

"he's g-gone" I tried to blink back tears.

"Come on let's go and get Chris" I said.

"Wait Sam!" held back Danny.

"Cathy we need Cathy that's it!" I said.

Me and Danny went to the stall next to Chris -of course they can actually fit in the stall but me and Danny had to be squeezed like pimple.

"Danny hold your v-com to the stall and press the green button when I say go" I directed Danny.

"Okay then?" Danny pointed his v-com to the stall.

"Go!" It blasted open.

"Quick grab Cathy!" I got inside the stall and reached for her.

Danny did the same. We got her unhooked from being upside down and brought her to the ground.

"Cathy?" I whispered to her.

"Cathy, come on wake up!" I shook her.

"Wakey wakey Cath!" Danny encouraged.

She still lay there out cold.

"No" I said to myself.

"She can't be" Danny whispered.

"Do you think they might of already…" I trailed off.

We stayed in silence for a minute and I saw a that a tear came down on Danny's cheek.

I sighed as a tear fell down mine.

"Cathy?" I asked again.

Then a miracle happened. I saw her eye twitch and she blinked.

"C-Cathy?" asked Danny.

She sat up and yawed.

"W-were am I?" she asked.

"Cathy!" me and Danny hugged her.

"Huh?" she said in confusion.

"Come on Cath we gotta save Chris!" I chased to the door.

"Wait Sam do you like him?" asked Cathy.

"Ugh! How do you know?!" I asked.

"Remember we hear it all on are v-com's he asked you out didn't he?" asked Cathy.

I sighed "Yes Cathy can we go now?" I asked.

She got up and so did Danny but as I reached for the door I heard a familiar voice.

"Nice to see you again Danny, Cathy, Samantha" said Elton.

I stood frozen and turned around.

"Elton?!" asked Cathy in a shocking voice.

"Hello Elton" I said in a cheerful voice.

"Were going to get Chris now" said Danny

Elton shot a laser beam at us and we put are hands up in the air to tell him we wanted to just be let go and get our pal.

"Not to fast and what if I'm not even Elton?" asked Elton.

"What do you mean?" Cathy asked.

"I mean what if the real Elton was in nossida's body and didn't have his mind reading power and nossida was in his body but did have his power to see what's your plan so I can see what your thinking and stop you is what I mean, Cathy" said Elton.

"You didn't" I snarled.

He laughed and grinned and I gasped .

'He did" I whispered to Cathy and Danny.

"Silence!" he ordered as the room echoed.

"now since your little boyfriend is about to die why don't you go with him?" he asked.

"Ugh" I snareled as danny and Cathy held me back.

"Remember Sam I can read minds so it is true and you won't find a way out

"You wish!" I slid to the other side of the room were nossida was and tripped him.

"Hiya!" I punched him here in there.

It didn't do much thought he through me to the back of the room.

"Ugh" I dreary looked at him when I gasped Danny came flying towards me.

"oomph!".

Cathy took her long arms and through them towards the ceiling.

She took her long legs and kicked nossida.

"Don't you ever mess with my friend's or my cousin!" she yelled.

"It looks like I just did" nossida growled he took a beam which dragged her across the room and through her against the wall.

Then when we finally all got up nossida was no were in sight.

"Were he go?" asked Danny

"Don't know" I responded.

"Hey you guys look!" said Cathy as she led her finger towards the alien goop.

"Must be the sticky's we've first got to get Chris before it's to late then will bust them bad!".

**I know it took me a wile to put this up but everything was CRAZY this week. The next chapter is gonna be better then the almost last chapter the story is almost done! sigh I will miss writing bout mbc but I will make an afterwards I promise. I will be making another story for some other t.v. show I just don't know what then MABEY I will make another story about mbc about Cathy and Danny.**

**REVIEW!!! :) :) :) ;) ;) **


	12. Trouble and battle

**So who is ready for the next chapter? well I tryed my best for this chap-Thanks you guys for the reviews!!!! now enjoy!**

"No to risky might get hurt!" called back Danny.

"Don't care" I continued on.

"Sam" said Cathy

"Look I don't care about myself all I wanna do is get Chris back" I walked furiously.

"Uh Sam-Don't care" I interrupted.

"Sam!-what!?" I asked furiously.

"look up" Danny pointed.

There they were. The ones that I thought about in the container. S2 and D34.

But what were they doing here?! I thought. How did they get out we sent them to the galactic authority's a year ago!

"let's bust them!" I took out my blaster.

"Are they apart of this too?" asked Cathy. Cathy and Danny started blasting

"Sunny didn't say anything about them!" I said

"Go figure" said Danny.

The bot's got out of the way each time we tried to hit them.

"Loo-ks like Sun-ny did not tell you we were part of her pl-an" Said S2

"Yeah how did you guys get away from the galactic authority's ?" asked Danny.

"We te-nd to be des-igned" said D34

We started throwing punches at them and kicking them.

"Owe!" Danny jumped on one foot.

"There steal there body it too thick!" I said

"No way they are going to win!" Need a hand!?" Cathy with her long stretchy arms grabbed S2 and D34 by the ankle and turned them upside down and banged them against each other.

Then S2 with her eyes she had a laser and almost sliced off Cathy's arm.

"Epp!" Cathy said as she made her arm come back.

When she was looking down at her hands D34 was heading toward her with a foot held in front.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PEACE OF NO GOOD METAL!" Danny charged at him with his blaster.

S2 kicked it out of Danny's grasp and pinned him to the floor.

"ugh!" he struggled.

I swallowed and didn't know what to do since S2 knew what I was thinking.

S2 backed away from suffering Danny and let D34 deal with it.

She then backed me up in a corner with a evil grin.

"What-are-you-going-ta-do now?" she asked.

I saw Cathy brushing herself off and getting up.

"Were going to bust you." I snarled softly.

"what-did you say?" she fooled around putting her hand behind her ear.

"WERE GOING TO BUST YOU! AND FOR GOOD!" I yelled at her as I did a back flip in the air and landed with my fist in front and other flat ending next to Cathy.

"You get Danny" I whispered to Cathy.

"But don't'cha need help with S2? she can read your mind" she reminded but I already knew that.

"It's more important if you just get Danny" I said to her.

"Okay" she ran over to D34 and started blasting him.

"I-see you have been getting bet-ter at your moves….but not to good with a hand to hand com-bat" she twirled up in the air and kicked me in the face.

"aw ugh!" I rubbed my head with pain.

"look honey I think your messing with the wrong girl here!" I snarled.

"Ditto remember Sam minds think alike" S2 tried punching me.

I ducked.

"But not for long!" I remembered something.

"Cathy!" I yelled as she was helping Danny up I could see she had just needed to vacuvate D34 now.

"Vacuvate him!" I demanded.

Then a beeping sound started.

"Uh oh" I said to myself as S2 tried punching and kicking me.

The beeping noise became faster and faster.

"You think he's about to self destruct?" asked Danny.

"Yeah" me and Cathy both nodded.

I needed to trap S2 in here to blow up then we can finally just send this hunk of junk to the garbage can.

And even better there was cement in here so they can stick.

Now what is S2 afraid of since she read my personal file and copied it.

I swallowed once again and a shiver ran through my back …spiders.

I couldn't believe it but a spider was right there and I reached for it then it crawled away.

I stared out of no were wile the beeping noise went on and on and on and on when S2 punched me in the forehead I collapsed on the floor and felt very dizzy.

Then I realized I was out cold as I dreamt as not wanting to.

My dream was very silent at first then I saw a casket and in the casket was Chris.

I wanted to wake up but could I? No! it wasn't any option.

Narrators pov.

(Not Sam pov)

Sam laid out cold on the floor and Cathy and Danny held hands wile running out of the room scared to death.

Then Danny realized he was actually holding Cathy's hand when he ran out of the room actually they both didn't realize that they were.

Sam was in the room that was about to blow up and Cathy and Danny locked S2 and D34 in there not realizing that Sam was in a huge disaster.

" uh Cathy Where's Sam?" asked Danny.

"I don't know" responded Cathy.

"You don't think-BOOM CRASH KA-POW!!!!! The room were Sam was in blew up interrupting Danny.

"SAM!!!" they both yelled running in the room as bit's of flames and ashes flew everywhere.

"Oh no" mumbled Cathy to herself lips quivering.

"no no no no no no!" worried Danny as much as he loved Cathy he cared for Chris and Sam to.

"Sam!" he yelled the room echoed and a burning peace of wood fell from the celling but didn't fall on them.

"Sam!" yelled Cathy.

"S-Sam?!" Cathy continued.

"Sam" they both said swiftly together and as soft as a rivers flow.

They looked for ten minutes then they heard a reply.

"D-Danny?" asked Sam.

Sam pov

I burned so bad everywhere but I tried getting up.

"Cathy?" I asked so weakly.

They turned around.

"Sam!" they ran over to me.

"How did you-I mean-whoa!" said Danny.

They helped me up and got me out side of the room.

They set me slowly down.

"Ugh" pain was seeping everywhere-that was probably blood.

"Sam you need any help?" asked Cathy

"No"

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes I'm just so happy to see you guys alive" I smiled and hugged them.

"How many minutes has it been?" I asked.

"10 why?" asked Danny

"What!? Chris needs are help come on" I got up weakly.

"Are you serious?!" asked Danny.

"Yep"

"Sam" he gave me a dirty look.

"Danny isn't Chris your best dude Friend? And Cathy isn't Chris a really good friend?"

They nodded.

"then let's go get him and now!"

My legs weakly wobbled and I soon sank to the floor suffering.

"Ugh" I held my leg which was in Sevier pain.

"Sam you alright?" asked Cathy.

"Yes Im fine-owe!" my leg had been possibly broken.

"Sam!" Cathy came down to my level.

"She can't go anywhere" said Cathy.

"what are we going to do?" asked Danny.

Cathy shrugged.

"Wait a second back on rapsodia we would always use a energy power if one of our friends were ever in need".

"And you would use that how?" asked Danny

I could feel myself slipping away from the world.

"Like this" Cathy put her hands on my shoulders and closed her eyes and focused on what she was doing then her eyes shot open with a glowing green and still was focused full on my dreary eyes.

My eyes started to glow like Cathy's then my eyelids no longer felt heavy.

I could feel pain go away and strengthening.

Cathy stopped and soon enough I was back on my feet I blinked.

"Wow thanks Cathy I owe you one" I winked at her.

"No problem" said Cathy putting her hands on her hips.

_That's when I charged for the door…_

_**Good? I tryed very hard on this chapter so be totally honest I realized that learning from your mistakes is better than perfect so tell the truth! plz review!!! this is about the almost last chapter of how the mbc started the next one I promise will be way better!**_

**_p.s. plz fans my bffl put up a story on I love lucy (pin name lucylove101 stor: new car) please read it and reviewit! it would make her day since it's almost her b-day!!!! and Moyo to u (my bffl the one who I am talkin about)_**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOYO!!!!! (that is her nickname)_**


	13. I knew it from how the mbc started

**hey all peoples of the likeing and hating of monster buster club! this is the last chapter of how the mbc started! first when there is a little bit of sam/chris ya will be bumbed out that there wasn't enough-but you'll see...I will make a afterward! ENJOY!!!**

,.Danny's eyes were wide "what are you doing?!" He yelled pulling me back by the wrist.

"Going to save Chris" I softly said and pulled away. "You crazy?! Your going to die in that place!" Danny said mumbling on which didn't matter at all to me at this moment. "Chris means a lot to me and you two do so Im not going to watch you guys suffer when he's gone!" I said with tears filling in my eyes.

"Sam!" Danny yelled. "What!" I yelled at him. "Bye maybe f-forever" he choked. A tear streamed down my Cheek.

I came up to Danny and Cathy and each gave them a hug. " I'll never forget you guys If I um die…maybe " I said so softly I bet they couldn't here me

I went inside the room real quick seeing nossida about to pull the lever. "Don't you Dare" I said soft yet fierce. He turned around he was still in Elton's body. "How did you get out!?" he demanded.

"It happens" I said furious all I wanted was Chris to be let go and all the others and Elton but how can we do that without Chris?

"And won't ever again" said nossida

" Well maybe once more" I said

"in your dreams"

"you know what you seem to think your tough but your not" I said walking up to him.

"ditto to your monster buster team" he said walking up too.

"You don't say anything about them!" I yelled holding up a fist.

"ooh your bad you must be brave to be here" said nossida. "I am now let Chris and the others go!" I yelled at him.

I saw a glimpse of Chris. I gave him a signal hoping that he saw me I prayed in my mind that God had a better plan.

Chris tried not to breath so nossida will know. There was a beeping noise. "Ha your little boyfriend is now dead looks like I won't be needing this anymore". he said putting a laser to get the dead body's out of the container. "Yeah not really" I said picking it up. I blasted Chris out. Nossida growled so loud.

"you little!" his wings and eyes were red with anger as his fist trying to punch me down he missed.

Chris coughed from the chemical. Then nossida's fist pinned me down with his fist who knew that not even in his real body he would still grow that big. "Ugh! Ahhh! I screamed with pain. I quickly turned my v-com to Danny.

"D-Danny Danny I really could use your help!" I cried to my v-com. "be right there! The door's are locked thought!" Danny said to me. "Well fight off the others! D-Danny C-Cathy remember I will never ever forget you guys I love you g-guys" I shouted in my v-com.

"ugh!" I said trying to get out. I saw Chris's eyes widen. He got in his jump suit.

"Hey you know if you try to kill her you'll first have to go through me" Chris said leaning against the lever and kind of swinging his blaster.

Nossida looked back at Chris but didn't take his fist off.

I knew Chris wanted to impress me at the moment and tried to help me but really Chris can you just help me!

"Oh you sure about that" nossida yelled

"Yep" said Chris blasting him.

nossida took his other hand and through Chris across the room.

"Omph!" yelled Chris as he hit the wall.

"Chris!" I yelled.

"Sam!" Chris shouted.

"You cant have any chance of saving your little girlfriend here!" Cackled Nossida.

Chris got up and brushed himself off then he trapped Chris in the corner with his big foot

"I wouldn't mess with her!" yelled Chris.

"Ha even if she had one tooth missing she couldn't lift a finger I won't stop till she dies!" nossida laughed.

Chris's eyes widened . Nossida pressured more on me.

"Ahhh!" I yelled in pain.

"Sam!" Chris yelled again.

"Why don't you say your last words to her before she goes" nossida grinned.

"Sam" he grunted "I… love… you" he said wile trying to budge out. W-what r-really? I mean I thought he just had liked me about a little bit but really loves me? My eyes widened.

My eyes closed swiftly as I whispered "Chris".

It felt a long time that I actually woke.

"Sam!" Chris shook me.

My eyes opened slightly then I blinked in confusion .

"Sam your alive!" Chris said as he gave me a hug.

"uh… yeah I guess I am" I said just pulling away there was strange feeling deep inside of me I just didn't know why I pulled away.

Chris looked in my eyes then explained all that happened.

"I got around his foot and just when I was about to get smashed I saw your blaster and turned it into a vacuvator and put it on high mode and Vacutavated him ended up in here" Chris explained.

"Uh wow Chris you defeated nossida"

"You saved me Chris thanks a hole lot"

"Well I would do anything for-I kissed Chris on the cheek I saw his eyes lit up. We both blushed.

"So you um vacuvated nossida?" I asked him.

"Yeah right here" he held him up.

"Nice work Chris" I complimented.

"Thanks" he smiled.

We walked out of the room very close together shoulders touching. About then I noticed Cathy and Danny.

"Shhh Chris come here" I told him to get behind the door but were we can see them

And we saw Cathy's and Danny's love moment…but hole-one at least.

"Hey um thanks Cathy for that" Danny put him hand behind his head.

"No problem those sticky's are always to dumb well some at least not the ones who captures my best friends then almost kills the one I um…" she trailed off.

"You what?" asked Danny

"The one I…love" she chocked on the words

"You love me?" Danny asked

She nodded.

"Are you serious you love me cause Im no were near what you love" Danny said not believing this

"Danny yes I really do a lot" Admitted Cathy

Danny leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. I could tell Cathy was shocked but didn't not like it. Me and Chris had light chuckles.

That night I opened the window and gazed with thought. This was kind of boring was It. I wanted to see my friends face's one more last time since I was grounded and my dad said no friend's ,no cell phone, no computer, no TV, no nothing. My dad didn't know exactly what happened but he knew I snuck out. I sighed and thought I heard a ruffling sound in the bushes then I saw Chris.

"uh hello there?" I asked him

"Hey" said Chris

"Im grounded " I mumbled

"Sorry about that… I'm grounded too" said Chris.

"Gee Danny did too" I said. "I heard his mom all the way from here yelling at him"

"I see your dad got a screen on your window didn't he?"

"Yup" I responded

"but I know a trick" I took off the screen and sat next beside Chris were he was sitting was against the house. We gazed at the moon as we talked most of the time.

I sighed again.

"Chris thanks a lot for saving me I owe you big time or my dad would be really pist off" I looked in his eyes.

"You don't need to owe me I need to owe you Sam if you didn't save me then I couldn't have saved you" Chris said.

"Look Chris nobody owes anything it's fair" I argued. We were quiet for a few minutes.

"Real sorry you got grounded" said Chris.

"It was worth it Chris just to be with you , Cathy, and Danny busting aliens. I personally thought I would never see you again " I said to him.

"Me? Why me?" asked Chris.

"Cause Chris,… I love you" I told him so he would know.

"W-what really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I didn't want to bring this up in the studio cause well, yeah" I said.

"I understand" he smirked.

Then we both blushed and looked down at were we were sitting then slowly both of are eyes trailed into each others for about a minute. I never realized how blue and light Chris's eyes were. Then are eyes slowly closing leaning over…are lips pressed against each other…we kissed.

I felt like nothing was missing… nothing at all.

(not Samantha's pov)

Sam and Chris didn't realize there were two very special people were watching them…

"Aw there together!" exclaimed Cathy.

Danny smirked on the hedge of the roof.

"I knew it from the Start I meet Sam" he said to himself.

"_How the mbc started is how I knew it_" Said Danny.

(Sam's pov)

We got every thing the way it was suppose to be we got nossida back to galactic authority's-not in Eltons body and Gluten and Sunny's very first trip there. My dad-which got married to a woman named Elizabeth very nice by the way, he was a little worked up when he finally figured out that me and Chris were going on are first date but we invited some pals to go with…

I put my hair down and with a clip on the side and wore a dress that was dark blue and strapless and reached 2 inches above my knees with black converse. I also had small hoop earings I thought it was a cool kind of outfit and a little not matching at the same time.

I walked down stairs and told my dad I was going.

"Bye dad!" I yelled from the front door.

"Bye honey have a nice date!" he yelled from his work place/office.

I told Chris he could just get the table and I will walk there he asked me are you sure so many times I couldn't count!

**later**

I looked through the window and Saw Chris and Danny. Me and Chris asked if they would join us, so we could have a double date.

Cathy thought it was a great Idea but Danny on the other hand wasn't quite sure about this.

Danny was making jokes about us that's what I deserve for saying them behind there back but Cathy just thought it was cute and didn't bother a bit.

I opened the glass door and walked in.

I came and sat next to Chris and Danny was across from me a little quite.

"Hey Sam…" said Chris as he blinked at me surprised.

"…Wow!" he added.

"Uh thanks" I sat down.

"look 'in good Sam" complemented Danny

"Thanks Danny" I smiled.

Then I saw Cathy outside but nobody turned around so I got up and told them I would be right back."Uh can you too excuse me for a moment" I said.

"Sure" they both said.

She wore a white strapless dress, bubble gum pink strapped shoes here hair all down not any beads but with a pink hair clip.

"Wow you look good!" I complemented.

"Way better than me!" I said.

"Thanks Sam you look real good too!" she said.

"What are you waiting for he's in there go in" I pushed her a little.

"I don't know I feel weird" she stepped back

"Cathy it's called love now go in were all best friends so wouldn't be that weird" I told her

She sighed "Oh alright" she said we came in and I was focused on Danny's face wanting to see his reaction to gorgeous Cathy.

His face lit from being so glum.

"h-hey Cathy" he said

"Hey Danny" she said back me and Chris smiled at each other of course we loved to see them this way.

"Your… wow!" Danny complemented.

"Thank you?" said Cathy.

I looked at Chris and blushed he had a slight smile I smiled back.

I winked at him then he winked back. I chuckled a little.

Then are v-com's beeped we all looked at each other.

I smirked "_Let's bust it_".

**And they all lived happily ever after! so what do ya think? I know this was kind of an afterward but Im gonna make another afterward anyway. I am going to make another story but not about mbc about drake and josh then mabey I will come back here after that and make another story about danny/cathy! I really hope ya'll review!**

**YOU ALL ROCK!!!!!!!!!-SamRox20**


	14. Authors note

_Authors note_

Hey reviewers!!!! And people who just read it!!!!

I was wondering take a vote on these two.

Would you guys like them 21 years in the future or a few years for the afterwards?

Please tell me!!!!!

YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -SamRox20

J J :P J J


	15. Afterwards

_**HI! sorry it took me so long for this but anyways...enjoy! Afterward….**_

_I looked at the clock tapping my finger against my desk with sweat running down my forehead._

"_Uh" I groaned It was so hot in this sultry room!_

_I shut my eyes closed and thought, ten…. Nine… eight… seven…six…five…four…three…two…dead line. My life would change no more Mr. Fuster or Miss Rollins no janitor. I thought no nothing but high school._

_All the class screamed on the top of are lungs for joy._

"_Zinga!" shouted Cathy as she giggled and twirled._

_Mr. Fuster smiled with a boring pleasure._

_I hugged Chris, Cathy, and Danny._

"_Finally!!!!!" Danny screamed._

_We all ran out of the school high fiven and smiling as big as we could._

"_Yes middle school is over!" I yelled._

"_I know I can belive it!" Cathy said_

"_Well yeah I can't!" Danny agreed_

"_But you guys know we still are in single town we aren't just gonna leave them, the hole town remember?" said Chris._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah!" we all said under our breath._

_I sighed and looked up at the old school and smiled._

"_Sam come on" Chris tugged my arm but I refused._

"_One moment" I said to him_

_I remember the time when me and Cathy turned off that laser for Mr. fusster and the time the eclipse of the sun the time Chris pretended he had a cousin and was the king._

_I smiled again._

"_In some way Im going to miss this School"_

"_Me too" said Chris as he put his arm around me but like a best friend would not like a boyfriend or anything. _

_I smiled at him and we both walked up to Cathy and Danny._

"_What are you guys doing this summer?" asked Cathy_

"_Nothing"_

"_Nothing" replied both Chris and Danny._

"_Teaching the Glai sector that the galactic commander asked if I can teach them again how to bust." I said_

"_The glai Sector?! Me too!" squeaked Cathy._

"_Well then this is going to be the best summer ever-unless…." I looked at Chris and Danny._

"_Hey hey, what's your excuse for your dad if you want us to come?" asked Danny_

"_I'm teaching at a camp" I replied_

"_what camp?" asked Danny_

"_Camp uh-summer fun?"_

"_Oh well it will work" said Danny._

"_Because we will be teaching at camp summer fun too" Chris joked at the lie I was making so I can teach in the Glai sector_

"_Yay!" I hugged them._

"_Man middle school just flies bye doesn't it?" asked Danny_

"_Yup just flies bye" said Cathy_

"_want to go get a smoothie?" I asked_

"_Sure" they replied_

"_Smoothies on me!"_

_**so? review!!!! I just can't take it any more i think im gonna write another mbc story i just started writing and what i wrote down was about a girl name Sam and-oh yah know mbc!!!! so yeah be aware i am-well im pretty sure im making another story. well review!!!!**_

**_YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!-SamRox20_**


End file.
